New Pro Championship Wrestling
by mimzj23
Summary: All things pro wrestling. Watch your wrestler or wrestlers make it to the top. Think your wrestler can go against all odds? You will find out!
1. New Pro Championship Wrestling

So here it is. I've previously tried to run a corporation and it didn't go to well. So I have decided that I would try again. This time it will be updated more often instead of every month. There will also be a crack to cut down the number of terms in my stories as I see this distracts from what is going on. This is my new wrestling federation story and hope it goes to great lengths. I've included the titles along with the applications. I will also subsequently include a roster list on another chapter. The premise is to showcase your wrestler the best way possible according to their skills. For your OC, you can be a detailed as you want and that is a plus. So show me your creativity!

Titles:

New Pro Universal Championship

New Pro Television Championship

New Pro Amazons Championship

New Pro Lite Championship

New Pro Tag Team Championships

Wrestler Application  


Ring Name:

Age:  
Gender:

Hometown:

Weight Class:

Appearance:

Character:

Theme:

Style:

Signature:

Finisher:

Tag Team Application

Team Name:

Members:

Combined Weight:

Theme:

Tag Signature:

Tag Finisher:

P.S. If you want your wrestler or wrestlers to have a manager, or if you prefer a specific title, or if you have any other information about your wrestler then just include that with your application.

[Sample Application]

Ring Name: The Steel Admiral

Age: 27  
Gender: Male

Hometown: Washinton D.C.

Weight Class: Middleweight

Appearance: Crew Cut Black Hair, Built Frame, Tan Skin Tone, Wears Grey Ring Knickers, And Grey Polo During Entrance.

Character: Harsh, Savage, Heel

Theme: Glorious Domination By WWE Music

Style: Brawler

Signature: Samoan Drop, Bonesaw Clutch

Finisher: Body Avalanche


	2. Roster

Men

 **Jacob Hero**  
Rival: Ced  
Signature Move: Poised Ending

 **Edward**  
Rival: The Demons  
Signature Move: Reality Check (with Luke)

 **Luke**  
Rival: The Demons  
Signature Move: Reality Check (with Edward)

 **D Anthony**  
Rival: Will Ralston  
Signature Move: Fall Back Plan

 **Michael Chaos  
** Rival: Ced  
Signature Move: End of The Line

 **"The Phoenix" John Carson**  
Rival: Jacob Hero  
Signature Move: Crossfire

 **Ben Jones**  
Rival: Dan Riley  
Signature Move: Goodnight

 **Destruction**  
Rival: The Freelancers  
Signature Move: Death to All

 **Venom**  
Rival: The Freelancers  
Signature Move: Venom Driver

 **Ced  
** Rival: Michael Chaos  
Signature Move: Deathbomb

 **Kotaishi  
** Rival: Ben Jones  
Signature Move: Spear

 **Dan Riley**  
Rival: Ced  
Signature Move: Koji Clutch

 **Will Ralston  
** Rival: Ben Jones  
Signature Move: Stunner

Women

 **Lilicia**  
Rival: Sara Lewis  
Signature Move: Cleopatre Wings

 **Alka Siax**  
Rival: Sara Lewis  
Signature Move: EYE Lock

 **Sara Lewis**  
Rival: Alka Siax  
Signature Move: Dragon's Call

 **Brianna Kelly**  
Rival: Lilicia  
Signature Move: Sweet Sacrifice


	3. Rings of Gold Part 1

"Hello all. Welcome to Rings of Gold where the purpose is to find our first champions of New Pro Championship Wresting. We will start off with a few exhibition matches before we get to our championship contests." Anthony Garret said.

Painkiller by Three Days Grace hit and Richard Rogers walked out in ring gear that looked similar to AC Styles' attire. "Oh, Great." Mike Wilcox mumbled.

"Don't be mad, Mike." Rogers walked down the ramp tagging all the fan hands he could. He made his way up the steel steps and bowed to the crowd on the apron.

He got in the ring and climbed a corner bowing to the crowd again.

One Hell of an Amen by Brandley Gilbert. E-Baum slowly walked out and down at the crowd with a blank expression.

"This man is intimidating, in a good way." He walked down the ramp and stopped in front of the ring. He reached with his long arms and grabbed the top rope.

"I agree with your assessment." Garrett said. E-Baum pulled himself up on to the apron and then stepped over the top rope to get in the ring.

 **Richard Rogers vs. E-Baum**

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Garrett shouted. Richard Rogers started to throw a combo of punches into E-Baum's stomach which had little effect.

E-Baum grew annoyed at the strikes and pushed Rogers back into the ropes. He waited for the man to reach him and hit a clothesline. "Richard has made him angry" Wilcox said.

E-Baum stared down at Rogers and a smirk grew on his face. He waited for the smaller man to get up and threw him into the corner.

E-Baum irish whipped Rogers into the opposite corner and ran after him to crush him with a body splash. He watched Richard crumple to the ground and had a pleased look on his face.

E-Baum looked at his opponent prone in the middle of the ring and he bounced himself off the ropes. He went for a leg drop but Rogers slipped away.

Rogers feeling like this was his chance hit a chop block to the back of E-Baum's leg. He pounced on the large man and began to strike him wildly, trying to wear him down. "Uh oh."

E-Baum got fed up with the attack and pushed Richard off of him. He got up and anticipated Rogers's Lou Thesz Press, catching him in his arms. E-Baum hit a powerslam on Richard.

He then bounced of the ropes to hit a leg drop on him. He got up from the ground and seeing how tired his opponent was knew the end was near.

"Now the referee is checking on Richard" Garrett said. E-Baum climbed the turnbuckle closest to Rogers. He took his time standing up as he balanced himself.

Richard Rogers slowly started to stir and used the ropes to start getting up unaware of the danger lurking behind him. He just managed to pull himself up to the top rope and lean on it.

Rogers caught his breath and turned around his eyes nearly popping out of their skull when E-Baum jumped from the top rope spearing him into the mat. E-Baum hooked Rogers's leg for the pin. 1..2..3.

The bell rang signaling the end if the match. E-Baum got to his feet and looked back down at Richard. "Richard should have got a chair. E-Baum got him like a fish." Mike said.

The ref pulled the unconscious man to his feet and leaned him up against the ropes. Then, E-Baum turned around and left the ring over the top. He waited until he was at the top of the stage to raise both of his arms above his head.

Both Richard Rogers and the Referee were confused at E-Baum's actions

* * *

Upcoming Matches:

 **Michael Chaos vs. Ced for the New Pro Television Championship**

 **Kotaishi vs. Ben Jones for the New Pro Universal Championship**

 **Will Ralston vs. Jacob Hero**

 **The Freelancers vs. The Demons for the New Pro Tag Team Championships**

 **Dan Riley vs. D Anthony for the New Pro Lite Championship**

 **Alka Siax vs. Sara Lewis for the New Pro Amazons Championship**

 **Grand Antonio vs. Kyle Stevens**


	4. Rings of Gold Part 2

"Crystal Mountain" by Death started pumping through the arena. Kyle Stevens walked out in his usual white tights with red knee pads and boots.

His hands were wrapped in black tape and he knocked both of his fists together. Stevens looked confident as he walked down the ramp with a smile.

When he got to ringside, he jumped up onto the apron then jumped on to the top rope. "He is pretty likeable, Mike."

"Yeah but Kyle's tattoo is ugly" Stevens taunted the crowd and back flipped from the top rope into the ring. He gave the crowd a 'thumbs up' and got in his corner.

"Subconscious" plays throughout the arena and the lights go out. A spotlight shines on center stage revealing Grand Antonio kneeling down with his face on the stage kissing it.

He stays like for a moment before jumping to his feet and the arena lights turn on. Grand Antonio slowly makes his way to the ring embracing every young fan wearing his mask along the way.

Then, he went up the stairs and got in the ring. Once inside, Grand Antonio got on the second rope and did a springboard backflip.

 **Grand Antonio vs. Kyle Stevens**

The two wrestlers meet in the middle of the ring and shake hands as a show of respect. Grand Antonio takes control first and put Stevens in a headlock.

He wrenched the lock before Stevens turned it into an arm wrench behind his back. Grand Antonio cringed as Stevens wrenched his arm hard and he twisted out of it.

He put Stevens in another headlock but quickly took him down. Grand Antonio wrenched the headlock on Stevens and threw a few shots to his head.

Stevens maneuvered his head and got loose enough to push Grand Antonio to the ropes. He went for a clothesline but the older wrestler ducked under it.

Stevens dropped down as Antonio came back tried to catch him for hip toss. However, Grand Antonio stopped the move and reversed it into a hip toss of his own.

Stevens smiled knowing that Antonio had won their little exchange. Grand Antonio went for another grapple and quickly turned into a headlock again.

He did a takedown but quickly released it. Antonio barely gave Stevens enough time to get up before hitting him with a dropkick.

He waited for his opponent again and hit him with a powerslam. Grand Antonio had Stevens right where he wanted him as the younger wrestler crawled into the corner.

He measured Stevens up then ran to the opposite rope and came back with a boot to the face. Antonio covered Stevens for the pin. 1..2. Stevens kicked out with some authority from the pin and rolled away.

Grand Antonio grabbed Stevens by his hair and got a few shots to his stomach for his trouble. "This is a great match we have right now!" Stevens tried to grab Stevensagain but this time he was headbutted in the stomach.

Kyle Stevens got to his feet and hit Grand Antonio with a string of kicks and punches. He ended the combo by jumping and hitting Antonio with a hurricanrana.

Stevens got hyped and he taunted the crowd. He saw the older wrestler standing in the corner and ran forward connecting with a body splash. Stevens jumped on the second rope and hit Antonio with a springboard dropkick.

He dragged Grand Antonio from the ropes and went for the pin. 1.. 2. "No good." Garrett said.

Stevens grabbed Grand Antonio and tossed him to the ropes. On his way back, Stevens hit him with a head scissors takedown.

Stevens waited for Antonio to get on his knees then ran and hit a shining wizard. He didn't there though as he ran to the corner and hopped onto the top rope.

Stevens taunted the crowd before going for a shooting star press. At the last second, Grand Antonio put his knees up and Stevens hit them full force.

Stevens rolled around banging the mat from the pain. He rolled on to the apron and struggled to use the ropes to stand.

Grand Antonio, sensing opportunity, grabbed Stevens, lifted over the rope, and hit him with the Brainbuster. He quickly covered for the pin. 1.. 2.. Grand Antonio looked surprised and respectful that the younger wrestler kicked out.

He got up and bounced himself off the ropes. Antonio kicked Stevens in the face just as he was getting into a sitting position.

He ran to the ropes again and jumped on to the second rope performing a lionsault. Grand Antonio covered him for the win. "Kick out, Kyle!" Mike Wilcox called for action. 1..2.. Foot on the rope!

The Referee stopped counting when he spotted Kyle's foot on the rope. Grand Antonio pulled Stevens to his feet ready to end this and put him in a reverse ddt hold.

He lifted Stevens up but the younger wrestler landed on his feet and hit a neckbreaker.

Kyle Stevens struggled to catch his breath and got up the same time as Grand Antonio. He tried to kick Antonio only to have his foot caught.

This didn't deter Stevens as he hopped off of his one foot and hit an enziguiri. Stevens jumped on to the top rope and waited for Antonio this time connecting with the missile dropkick.

"And Kyle hooks Grand's leg." 1..2.. Kyle Stevens looked down at Grand Antonio in some surprise and looked up at the Ref who assured him it was two.

He got up and irish whipped Antonio into the corner. Kyle ran and sent the older wrestler flying with a monkey flip.

He got out on the apron and jumped on to the top rope. Kyle balanced precariously before jumping to hit a splash on Grand Antonio, who moved away at the last moment.

Antonio caught his breath and followed Kyle to the corner. He grabbed the younger wrestler's feet to perform an alley oop bomb. However, Kyle landed on his feet and hit Grand Antonio with with a superkick.

He desperately scrambled on top of Antonio for the cover. 1..2..."What?! Come on!" Wilcox yelled. Just as the referee's hand was lowering Grand Antonio kicked out!

Kyle Stevens couldn't believe what just happened and he turned to the ref who told him it was only two. He knew that there was one move that seal the deal for him and he dragged Antonio in front of the corner.

Stevens couldn't jump on the top like usual since he was too tired and had to climb up the normal way. He got up to the top and stood tall, looking out at the crowd.

Grand Antonio used Stevens' momentary distraction and pulled the top rope, making Stevens fall down on the corner. He quickly climbed up and put Stevens in a suplex hold.

The two men stood upon the corner of the ring before Grand Antonio performed a Super Brainbuster. He crawled over to the younger wrestler and hooked both of his legs. 1..2..3..

Grand Antonio had defeated Kyle Stevens. He stood up holding his stomach and let the Referee raise his hand. "That Grand Antonio may have just became a contender for a New Pro championship with that win" Garrett said.

Grand Antonio bowed down and kissed the mat before getting up to celebrate his victory. "He went too hard on Kyle." Mike replied. He hopped on the ropes and back flipped off while the crowd cheered.

Anthony Garrett looked confused. "Whatever you say."

 **Will Ralston vs. Jacob Hero**

A few minutes passed and the arena lights went dark and slowly a man came out. "The following is an exhibition match. Introducing from Tennessee weighing 200 pounds, Jacob Hero!" Bill King said.

Hero had black tights with real on them and jacket. He got inside and took his hood off.

His opponent Will Ralston came out in a fighting stance all the way to the ring.

"Jacob Hero will start off by mounting Will with a right hand" He pinned. 1.. Kickout. Hero did his End Game attitude adjustment on Ralston. He pinned again. 1...2...

"Well, that was quick. This Jacob wants to make a statement." Mike said right as Ralston got him in a sleeper hold. Ralston low dropkicked him getting him on his knees.

"And Will with the super kick!" Tony said. Jacob Hero ducked Ralston's lariat and did a great hero's villain on Ralston.

"Will Ralston is out." Hero did a Poised Ending piledriver and pinned. 1...2...3. Ding.

Hero proclaimed he will be champion as he honored his win. "Will Ralston just went ballistic!"

Ralston screamed at everyone including the ref while he held his head hurt.

* * *

Upcoming Matches:

 **Michael Chaos vs. Ced for the New Pro Television Championship**

 **Kotaishi vs. Ben Jones for the New Pro Universal Championship**

 **The Freelancers vs. The Demons for the New Pro Tag Team Championships**

 **Dan Riley vs. D Anthony for the New Pro Lite Championship**

 **Alka Siax vs. Sara Lewis for the New Pro Amazons Championship**


	5. Rings of Gold Part 3

"In the ring now is Michael Chaos who is a big man. He will be facing Ced for the New Pro Television Championship." Anthony Garrett told fans.

Ced entered the ring in his black trunks not intimadated by Michael. Michael gave him the meanest look he possibly could.

"Two huge guys going at it!" Mike Wilcox blurted.

 **Michael Chaos vs. Ced - New Pro Television Championship**

The bell ringed and Chaos pick up and slammed on Ced. Michael Chaos almost killed him with a death valley driver. "He might be too much for Ced to handle." Anthony said.

"What? Ced will come through. He has a heart of gold." Wilcox replied. There was a massive lariat to Ced. Chaos pinned Ced. 1..2.. "Nope." Chaos got to go a bodyslam to Ced's back. Chaos went for a victory again. 1..2.. Kickout by Ced.

Ced was able to reverse a suplex and got out of harms way. "And the momentum has changed."

"What I tell you?" Ced picked Chaos up and kicked him to the gut. He then did a spinebuster. Ced seemed to be winning until Michael Chaos blocked a few of his punches and went for a spear. "Come on Ced!"

Michael Chaos leveled Ced and speared him. But Chaos sought to finish as he did his finishing End of The Line Jackhammer on Ced. Chaos pinned. 1...2...3. Ding. "Oh man. What a beat down!" Anthony reacted.

Chaos still had an evil look as he held up his championship. But Michael Chaos was not done yet as he looked at Ced angrily. Dropped his title and gave Ced another Jackhammer which got a negative response leaving the ring as Ced was laid out.

Upcoming Matches:

 **Kotaishi vs. Ben Jones for the New Pro Universal Championship**

 **The Freelancers vs. The Demons for the New Pro Tag Team Championships**

 **Dan Riley vs. D Anthony for the New Pro Lite Championship**

 **Alka Siax vs. Sara Lewis for the New Pro Amazons Championship**


	6. Rings of Gold Part 4

"Next up. The New Pro Tag Team Champions will be crowned. We have two interesting teams"

"Sure do. A lot to fight for."

The Freelancers, Luke and Edward were warming up. Luke cracked his knuckles while Edward stretched his arms laughing. They both were stunned at the theme by Destruction and Venom.

"Holy cow these guys are creepy." Mike said.

Destruction wore a pair of black pants with fire going down the sides and Venom just looked demonic. They entered inside slowly with evil faces.

 **The Freelancers vs. The Demons** _-_ **New Pro Tag Team Championships**

"Edward is out matched. And there's a big high knee on Destruction from Edward." He pinned him fast. Kickout just as fast. Destruction connects with a spear. Destruction tags in Venom. Edward tagged in Luke.

"This just got a little more interesting. Another two big men battle." Edward popped Venom which made Venom angry. Venom grabbed Luke but Luke got free and bounced off the ropes hitting a clothesline. Edward is back in.

Edward barely bombed Venom with his Plot Twist move. "That sounded like when you hit your head on the desk. Tony." Mike told Garrett. Edward went for a victory. 1..2.. Venom kicks out.

Venom reversed Edward's Mind Over Matter with a clothesline! Venom tagged in his partner. Edward got some punches in.

"Edward looks like he's going to end this!" Luke jumped on the ropes for a drop kick without seeing his Edward, and hit Edward by accident.

"Edward is in no mans land" Venom and Destruction hit their double flapjack Hellfire Drop. Destruction pinned. 1...2...3.

"What a mistake by the Freelancers." Wilcox said. The Demons rushed to beat down The Freelancers after they had their championships.

Upcoming Matches:

 **Kotaishi vs. Ben Jones for the New Pro Universal Championship**

 **Dan Riley vs. D Anthony for the New Pro Lite Championship**

 **Alka Siax vs. Sara Lewis for the New Pro Amazons Championship**


End file.
